Those Long Hours
by Silasea Tsunayoushi
Summary: (Originally wrote for my creative writing class. Feedback is greatly appreciated!) Awakening in a darkened tunnel beneath the city, Weiss is unaware of the horrors she will soon face.


Weiss awoke to utter stillness. A low breeze sounded within her hiding place, filling the crevice with a hollow ringing noise. The smell of hanging smoke tickled her nostrils, forcing her to move. Attempting to stand, Weiss instead turned her head to stare at her right arm, which refused to move. Raising her other hand, she felt around in the low light. Finally discovering a large piece of concrete was laying atop her limb, she pushed, feeling it shift slightly. Immediately, the rest of her concrete prison shifted, tettering slowly before coming to rest once again.

Sighing heavily, Weiss once again set herself to the task. Grunting softly, she pushed against the block, feeling it lift.

Overshadowing the sudden relief on her arm, a sharp crack filled the air. Rolling to her left, Weiss managed to avoid the sudden collapse of the bricks.

Looking down at her newly freed arm, Weiss searched it for injuries, and after deeming it only bruised, looking to her surroundings. She appeared to be stuck in a small passage, with the tunnel to the right blocked by the cascade of the rocks, and her left continuing off into a darkness. Crawling forward, Weiss traveled for seemingly forever, before finally emerging into the light.

Before immediately throwing herself back into the shadows. Peering out, she watched as four bloodied Beowolves wandered past, their feet loud echoing off the drainage ditch's walls. Forcing down her panic, she made herself wait for a little longer before peeking around the corner again.

Peering closer, she caught site of the Beowolves sniffing a pile of trash. Crouching, Weiss went right in a slow run. Before coming face to face with the first body.

"Y-Yang?"

The remnants of her top was unmistakeable, even amidst the shredded fabric, she could make out her signature flame. However, this was the only indicator of the previous owner, or what was left of them.

The remnants of her face hung by threads of skin, her skull exposed, with large chunks of it missing. Large sections of her neck were mauled with the front portion entirely tore out. The blood had dried, leaving the wound in full view. Lowering her eyes further, Weiss caught sight of Yang's destroyed stomach. Half chewed intestines spilled from the gaping hole in her torso, and the area reeked as if her bladder had burst. One of her arms had been torn from the socket, and now lay a shredded meaty heap beside her.

Covering her mouth Weiss felt herself begin to gag, whether from her silent tears, or the bile rising in her throat, she couldn't tell. Whimpering softly, she turned away from the corpse, stopping cold as a noise rose in the air.

The howls of a hunting pack.

* * *

Abandoned alleyways and burnt out buildings whizzed past, and yet, the howls of the pack grew louder. Sprinting forward, Weiss spared a glance over her shoulder, eyes widening in fear as the hungry maws of the wolves filled every inch of the land behind her.

Approaching an intersection, Weiss barely slowed, angling herself as she sprinted around the corner. From the commotion behind her, it sounded as though the wolves had tripped over themselves, but that would only buy her so much time.

Seeing an open door, she wasted no time entering the sanctuary, throwing the door closed behind her, before withdrawing a bottle of red dust. Pouring a small mound in her hand, she charged it with aura before throwing it at the handle. Instantly, the melt steamed, smoke pouring into the air as the metal melted together.

Seconds later, the first body slammed against the door. Watching the handle, Weiss allowed herself a small smile as the makeshift barricade held. However, seconds later, her smile faded and she began to run up the stairs as the wooden door frame began to protest.

Topping the stairs, she emerged atop the building, scanning her surroundings for a path. Suddenly, it was decided for her, as the sound of the door being ripped from its hinges filtered up to her. Running forward, Weiss aimed for the nearest building before leaping forward, feeling the elation of weightlessness before crashing onto the opposite rooftop.

A sickening snap could be heard upon her landing, and instantly, her legs failed her. Falling forward, Weiss cried out in pain as she slid across the roof, feeling the rough material tear away layers of her skin. However, her pain filled slide soon halted as she crashed into something solid

Curling in agony, Weiss felt tears prickle along the edges of her eyes. Resisting the urge to cry, she summoned the last of her strength and pushed herself upright, before instantly falling back. Looking down, she stared at the shattered section of her leg that was formerly her ankle. While no bones protruded out, it was obviously shattered, as bits of bone stood out from the her head away in disgust, she caught sight of another foot. The second body.

The remnants of her partner, Ruby Rose. The bubbly, courageous girl was now nothing more than a ruined slab of meat. Her once black and red hair now matted with blood. Her cloak a shredded, bloodied veil across her body. Turning herself away from her dead friend, Weiss once again felt her stomach rise to her throat. Swallowing, she forced herself to stand, refusing to look at the body, refusing to remove the cloak, knowing that the glimpses she had caught would haunt her enough.

Stumbling and limping forward, Weiss guided herself down the flight of stairs. Following the wall, she slumped into the corner. Finally allowing herself to cry, she fell into the embrace of her sorrow, and let sleep carry her further into the nightmare.

The sun was high when she awoke. Bird chirped, and the smell of fire had left the air, but by no mean had she dropped her guard. Peering out of the buildings cracked door, she watched as a Boarbatusk sniffed the ground before headbutting the building. Feeling the very foundation of the building shift, Weiss prepared herself to run if the building began to collapse, however fate was on her side, as the beast quickly lost interest and began to walk away.

Waiting until it was out of sight, she quickly stumbled away from the building, entering a small alleyway across the street. Instantly, the harsh smell of death hit her nose, though after searching, she deemed there was no body to be found.

Creeping amidst the towering buildings, Weiss grew more and more uneasy as she traveled further. The smell was growing stronger and stronger, as if the alley was filtering the smell.

Finally, the end of the alley came into view. Stepping forward slowly, Weiss kept to the shadows, peering forward as she came to the corner. Opening to a large courtyard, the alley was only one of many. Looking around the plaza, Weiss' mind couldn't process the sheer number alley ways, each leading to a separate section of the city. However, as her gaze swept over the center of the courtyard, her mind became unable to process anything.

Forgetting any attempt at stealth, Weiss let her legs carry her as she looked around, but didn't see. Walking forward, she passed the legions of Nevermore feathers, bypassed the smoking craters in the ground, and stepped over the shabby palisades. Her eyes never leaving the mauled, torn, and scattered remains of her friends.

Blake had died fighting. Mounds of empty dust shells lying quiet beside her defeated corpse.

Ren and Nora were together until the end, with the first's lacerated corpse clutched in the formers grasp, quills protruding from her back.

Pyrrha had died separate from the others. Laying atop a mound of boxes, jagged marks and busted walls surrounded her, the ground covered with a fine layer of dust, testament to girls' fighting proficiency.

Jaune had died a hero's death. Kneeling before a fountain, he was speared through by quills, with his chestplate torn and tattered. His sword bent and shattered, it appeared as though he had been one of the last to fall, surprising considering his weak combat capabilities.

Stumbling forward, Weiss could feel her heart and mind breaking. Waiting for the final push before truly snapping… It didn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, the world spun, and her head pounded. The gravity of the situation was too dire, and Weiss could feel herself being drug down. Falling to her knees, he cried out, lamenting the loss of her friends, giving voice to the deep sorrows that echoed from her heart. And even as the Grimm spilled into the courtyard, she refused to stand, only looking up to accept her fate in the jaws of the beast.

* * *

" _Simulation Failed.:_

The voice was an unnecessary addition, more salt to the wound as the defeated students drug themselves from the testing chamber. Watching as Ruby and Yang escorted the sobbing Weiss, with the somber Blake not far the behind. Watching as the discouraged Team JNPR finally exited the room, Glynda turned to the other occupant in the room before finally speaking, "They're not ready."

"I know." Ozpin replied, stepping away from the observatory glass. Moving to sit behind his desk, he leaned forward onto it, the weight on his shoulders almost visible. Hands steepled, he whispered more to himself than her,

"But they have to be."


End file.
